memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Morn
Morn was a patron of Quark's and his best customer. He was known to be highly talkative, and enjoyed a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. Morn owned a shipping business that specialized in the transport of various mundane cargos. ( ) Lissepian Mother's Day Heist Morn was one of five thieves who stole 1,000 bricks of gold-pressed latinum from the Central Bank of Lissepia in the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist of 2365. Morn deposited the bricks in the Bank of Bolias and stored the latinum in his second stomach, causing most of his hair to fall out. ( ) Life on Deep Space 9 The first time Morn walked into Quark's was around 2364, a time when he still had his hair. Quark thought he was just another customer passing through, when he sat down in what would soon be known as "his stool". Little did Quark know he would become such an important figure in his life, and to his bar. ( ) After the Cardassians retreated from Bajor in 2369, Morn remained on Deep Space 9, which was then under Federation control. Morn spent most of his time at Quark's, becoming his most reliable customer and occasional business partner (notably in an attempt to setup an illegal Cardassian Vole fighting ring. He was discovered painting numbers on the voles, and the operation was stopped). ( ) In 2370, with his freighter rendered inoperational during a warp core retrofit, Morn was seen evacuating the station on the last available runabout, the [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], during the short-lived Bajoran coup. ( ) Odo saved Morn from becoming a victim of illegal search and seizure by a belligerent Klingon posse on the Promenade. ( ) Quark even let Morn run the bar temporarily while he was on a trip to Earth in 2372. ( ) ]] In the weeks leading up to the Dominion War, Morn went berserk after hearing Quark's prediction of the coming doom. He hit Quark with a barstool, and ran out of the bar and through the Promenade, screaming "We're all doomed!" He then ran into the Bajoran shrine, completely naked, and began crying to the Prophets for protection. ( ) :Though he never spoke a word during the entire run of the series, it was a running gag that Morn was incredibly talkative. In reality, the jaw on the Morn costume was not articulated, and it would have been difficult, if not impossible, for the actor to speak intelligibly while wearing it. Morn did laugh in , however. :* During the Dominion's control of Terok Nor, Morn took a trip to see his mother on her birthday, and brought an encoded message to Captain Benjamin Sisko from the resistance forces on the station, therefore saving the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) In mid-2374, Morn went away on a business trip, leaving a shipment of Livanian beets in Cargo Bay 3. The previous time Morn went away, Quark's sales dropped almost five per cent. So, while he was gone, Quark created a hologram of the Lurian because his bar was incomplete without him. People loved Morn, and he felt that he was a mascot – everyone who came into the bar expected to see him, and if they didn't it didn't feel like home – which wasn't good for Quark's business. After a period of over two weeks, the beets Morn had left in the cargo bay began to rot, causing Odo to seek him out in Quark's and ask that he remove them from the cargo bay. At the time, however, Morn was gone, and Quark had placed the hologram of the Lurian at "his stool", temporarily fooling Odo, to Quark's delight. Moments later, Quark got word that Morn's cargo ship had been caught in an ion storm, where he had died. Following Morn's memorial, Quark learned from Benjamin Sisko, who unsealed Morn's will, that everything of Morn's was left to Quark: four cargo containers of beets. It was later determined that Morn faked his own death, after the statute of limitations ran out against the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist, in order to throw his fellow thieves off his trail. In return for Quark's assistance in getting the four other thieves off of his back, he offered Quark a quantity of the latinum that he had hidden in his second stomach. ( ) In an alternate future, Morn ran Quark's in 2405, with the station under Klingon control. ( ) Personal Life Morn had seventeen brothers and sisters. ( ) Although he owned his own ship, Morn kept his quarters aboard Deep Space 9. His quarters were exceptionally spartan, containing a 'hot tub' of mud, where he slept, and a painting of a matador. ( ) Morn was quite the ladies' man, and was often seen with a beautiful woman by his side. Morn once asked out Starfleet officer Jadzia Dax, who declined. She did say she thought he was cute, ( ) and, proir to 2372 later admitted that she used to have a little crush on him. As she explained it, however, he wasn't interested. ( ) He also enjoyed playing dabo, but couldn't get the hang of darts. ( ) He and Worf frequently sparred, having weekly combat in the holosuite. Worf thought that he was an excellent sparring partner. ( ) Appearances * * ** (Season One) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Two) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Three) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background Information *Morn was played by actor Mark Allen Shepherd, who first appeared in . Morn was first identified by name in (although his name had previously been used in the scripts for and ) and by species in "Who Mourns for Morn?". * Before the series was aired, Morn was simply known by staff as "the Grinch". Mark Shepherd almost did not become Morn. Despite being hired for the role, the production crew accidentally left him off the calling list when they began filming "Emissary". By what Shepherd claims was intuition, he decided one day to wander onto the Paramount lot and see what was going on. Coincidentally that very day, Morn was to be filmed. Shepherd's contribution impressed the producers so much, he was made a recurring character. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * "Morn" is an anagram for , the barfly played by George Wendt in the TV show . * In the DS9 episode "Who Mourns For Morn?", Mark Shepherd, without the Morn makeup, briefly appeared as the Bajoran customer whom Quark asks to fill Morn's seat. * Morn's prosthetic head was sculpted by Vincent Niebla, http://homepage.mac.com/nieblav/PhotoAlbum5.html who won an Emmy for his work at only 21 years of age. http://homepage.mac.com/nieblav/Personal4.html * A character named Morn owns a pub in the fantasy book series by . The shared name is apparently a coincidence. * Aside from Mark Allen Shepherd, Dennis Madalone is the only stunt performer or actor to have portrayed Morn. In there is one stunt scene in which Morn is thrown from his bar stool by Worf. * It is possible that Morn was androgynous since Odo, while making an announcement to passers-by on the Promenade of Deep Space 9, said "Ladies and gentlemen (notices Morn walking by) ...and all androgynous species..." It is reasonable to assume Odo was making a joke at Morn's expense, though given Odo's apparent lack of a sense of humor he could have been serious. The former seems to be true since Morn was referred to as he/him in subsequent episodes. Category:Individuals Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Terok Nor residents de:Morn fr:Morn